


Sharing is Caring

by nightnday1223



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Sixsome, when does one stop calling it a -some and just use the word orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightnday1223/pseuds/nightnday1223
Summary: This is kind of a part two to my oneshot called The List, you probably don't have to read it to understand this, but it might be referenced a few times. Basically Tyler brought up sharing the reader with some of his teammates and a lot of people wanted me to write about it, so here I am. We are gonna pretend all of these men are single at the time that this takes place.





	Sharing is Caring

Ever since Tyler had brought up sharing you that night while you knelt in front of him in his kitchen, you hadn't been able to get the thought out of your mind. You found yourself daydreaming about it at work, creating a mental list of all the single guys on the team, before further narrowing it down to the ones you would be interested in. You and Tyler discussed it briefly here and there, him casually bringing up names, or telling you which guys thought you were hot. You had settled on Jamie, Ben, Jason D, and Miro. Tyler promised he would bring it up with them, and you heard nothing else about your plan until a few months later.

"Hey babe, some of the guys are gonna come over for dinner tonight. Ya know, to celebrate with Miro for making it to all stars," said Ty one day as he walked through the front door after practice.

  
"Who's coming?" you asked from the couch, hearing Tyler digging through the pantry, presumably for a snack.

  
"Chubs, Bish, JD, and Miro of course. Did I miss anyone?"

  
"Huh? I didn't even know you were inviting them over, what do I have to do with the guest list?"

  
"I mean considering this dinner was planned solely for the purpose of getting them all in one house so we can have some fun with you later, I wanna make sure I've got everyone," said Tyler with a smirk as he sat down on the couch next to you, leaning over you to pet Cash, who was curled into your side napping. You felt your face heat up, _oh, that's why everyone is coming over_. "So you're telling me I have to cook enough food for five NHL hockey players and myself, AND look presentable? That's so much work!"

"Relax, I'll handle dinner, you just hang out for a bit. I brought home some steaks, I'm just gonna throw them on the grill and make a salad."

You pressed a kiss to Tyler's cheek before wandering upstairs to take a shower. You took your time washing your hair, scrubbing your body, doing a face mask, and shaving what felt like every square inch of your body. Once you were satisfied, you stepped out of the shower and dried yourself gently, before wrapping the towel around your body and focusing your attention on your hair. You blowdried it before straightening it, not wanting it to get too out of control later. You kept your makeup simple, and slipped on a short sleeve red chiffon dress and a cardigan. You padded downstairs and saw that Tyler was out on the deck grilling the steaks, beer in hand talking to Jamie and Ben, who must've arrived while you were in the shower. You slid some sandals on before walking out the sliding glass door into the backyard.

"Ah, look who it is! Y/N, haven't seen you in a while!" exclaimed Jamie, walking over to wrap you in a bear hug. You hadn't seen the rest of the team in a few months as you had been busy with work and the boys had been on the road more often than not. Ben gave you a hug too, his hand daring to wander a little further down your back than Jamie's had. You made small talk with them for a while, the boys discussing their plans for bye week, and other random topics of conversation. You heard the door bell ring and went to go answer it, and you were greeted with the sight of Miro and Jason. You exchanged hellos and lead them through the house to the backyard where the rest of the guys cheered upon seeing Miro, yelling various forms of congratulations. Tyler told everyone to sit down, saying the food would be ready soon.

"Y/N, can you come inside and help me bring the food out?"

"Sure thing," you said as you stood up, feeling four pairs of eyes follow you as you walked into the house. You walked over to stand beside Tyler, looking at the steaks, salad, and roast potatoes he had cooked.

"Wow Ty, I'm impressed. Didn't think you could cook to save your life," you teased, stealing a crouton from the salad and popping it into your mouth.

"Hey, watch your mouth. Let's get this food outside, I'm sure everyone's hungry. I have a feeling they're more excited for desert, though," said Ty with a smirk, handing you the salad bowl to carry outside. You followed him out, setting the bowl on the table before returning to your seat at the table. You sat next to Ty while you ate, listening to the guys talk and joining in occasionally. You were just finishing your last bite of food when you felt Tyler place his hand on your thigh before moving it up higher, just barely hidden by the table cloth.

"Why don't you take the dishes in and put them in the sink, then head upstairs and put something pretty on. I'll text you when we're ready for you," Tyler purred into your ear, squeezing your thigh gently. You removed your napkin from your lap and gathered all of the dishes, carefully taking them into the house. You placed them in the sink before heading upstairs. hearing Ty invite the guys downstairs to the movie room, explaining you had to send a work email and would be down shortly. You made your way into your bedroom and gently shut the door behind you. You opened the drawer that contained your lingerie, taking out a few pieces and laying them on the bed. You snapped a picture and sent it to Tyler with the caption  _black, maroon, or good old victory green?_ He quickly replied  _Maroon, with those black thigh highs with the ruffles on the top,_ followed by  _Come downstairs and wait outside the movie room until you hear me talking to Miro. Once I'm done talking you can come in_. You removed your dress and hung it back up in the closet before slipping on the maroon lace body suit and thigh highs as instructed. You quickly placed the other two outfits back in the drawer, glancing in the mirror before quietly exiting the bedroom and making your way down to the basement. You walked a little louder down the last few stairs, hoping Tyler would notice and realize you were ready for whatever he had planned. You made your way over and leaned against the door frame, hearing muffled voices from behind the door.

"Miro, the guys and I decided to get you a little something as a congratulations for making it to all stars."  
"Oh you guys didn't have to-"  
"Nah man, we wanted to do this for you." You heard Tyler's voice get louder and you assumed he was walking towards the door. Soon the door knob was turning and the door was opened. You gave Tyler a soft smile before entering the room, hearing the four men all suck in a breath at the sight of you. You did a slow spin, letting the admire every inch of you. Jamie was the first one to speak.

"Damn Ty, you weren't lying when you said she had a nice body. Fuck Y/N, you look gorgeous." You felt your face heat up at the compliment, and at the thought of Tyler bragging about you in the locker room. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Miro start to get out of his seat, but Tyler shook his head.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast. This might be your present but you're still a rookie. You're just going to have to watch while you wait your turn," said Ty with a mischievous look in his eye. Miro let out a soft noise of disappointment and shifted in his seat, and you could see he was already hard, his jeans tighter than they once had been. You gave him a sympathetic look before Tyler cleared his throat.

"Well, who's going first? Captain, will you do the honours?"

  
"I most certainly will," said Jamie as he stood up, hands moving to unbutton his polo shirt.

  
"Don't worry about that Jamie, Y/N can do it for you, isn't that right sweetie?"

  
"Of course sir, it's my job to take care of everyone." You saw Jamie's jaw tighten at your words, and heard Jason exhale a shaky breath.

  
"Good girl. Now hurry up, you don't want to keep Jamie waiting, do you?" You shook your head no as you moved closer to him, bringing your hands up to undo the remaining buttons before gently pulling the shirt over his head. You admired his tattoos, the black ink contrasting with his skin. You knelt down, unbuckling his belt. Jamie must have looked weary, because you soon heard Tyler speak up, now shirtless and lounging on one of the couches.

"You guys can do pretty much anything you want to her, except cum inside her, that's my job. Other than that she's all yours. She likes it when you spank her or pull her hair, she loves getting treated like the little slut she is, don't you baby?" You simply nod, too busy working the material of Jamie's pants down his legs to respond verbally. Once you had removed his pants his boxers followed, his cock springing out, long and thick just like you liked it. You gently pushed on Jamie's shoulder, guiding him to sit back down. You nestle yourself between his parted knees and situated yourself on all fours, placing a kiss to his tip before running your tongue from his base to his tip, hearing him sigh above you. You began bobbing your head slowly, pausing every now and then to focus on the tip. You saw Jason walk up behind you in your peripheral vision, before feeling his fingers make their way into your hair. 

"Come on baby, I think you can take Jamie a bit deeper, hm? You want to treat the captain right after all," he said as he gripped harder and started to move your head lower on Jamie's cock. You gagged lightly but Jason didn't let up, his grip still firm. You could hear Jamie beginning to moan now, feeling your throat tighten around him.

"Ok Jason- fuck, that's enough, let her off. I still want to fuck her," choked out Jamie and Jason pulled you off of him before eventually untangling his fingers from your hair. Ben moved to replace Jamie on the couch, slowly stroking himself. He wasn't as long as Jamie but he was still substantial. You moved to take him into your mouth but you were distracted by a set of hands at your shoulders pulling down the straps of your body suit. You turned to see Tyler, who by then and managed to pull the bodysuit all the way down, and you lifted your knees so he could remove the maroon lace completely. 

"Hey Miro, come watch from over here, the view is nicer," said Ty, pointing to a beanbag chair in the corner of the room. Miro, who was now shirtless with disheveled hair, presumably from running his fingers through it, walked over and you could hear his breath catch in his throat when he saw you, now naked apart from your thigh highs kneeling in front of Ben. He sat down, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him. You felt a hand on your jaw turning your head, and you realized you'd forgotten about the man sitting in front of you. You quickly took Ben into your mouth, running your tongue along his tip to collect the bead of precum forming there before moving your head further down. You managed to take all of him, and you remained there for a moment until you felt someone's breath on your thigh. you pulled off slightly, caught off guard by the tongue that was now proving at your entrance. You couldn't tell who it was, but you knew by the lack of scruff that it wasn't Tyler. You thought it was Jason until you heard him mutter something to Tyler about you being so well behaved. Then it hit you, it was  _Jamie._ Mr. "I don't box munch" Benn had his face buried between your thighs, and was now sucking on your clit. You moaned around Ben, causing him to groan and buck his hips slightly. You had to pull off of him completely when you felt someone press two fingers into you while Jamie continued to suck on you. You turned to see Jason biting his lip, his two middle fingers buried deep within you. Ben stroked himself lazily in front of you, content to watch rather than join for right now. Jason added another finger and you couldn't stop the moan that escaped your lips when he curled them gently and hit your g-spot dead on. He began to move his fingers a little faster, but you whimpered when you felt Jamie move away. Tyler instructed Jason to remove his fingers and he listened, leaving you whining and empty, still on all fours in front of the couch. Ben got up and joined the growing crowd behind you, admiring how wet you were, before running a finger up your slit and licking it off, unable to resist tasting you.

"Oh god, Y/N you taste amazing. Miro, get over here and come taste her," said Ben, turning to face the young rookie. Miro jumped up as soon as he heard his name, eager to finally get in on some of the action. He wasted no time bringing his hands to cup your ass, and running his tongue along you, slowly at first. He quickly gained some confidence, moving his tongue faster, moaning at the taste of you on his lips.

"Ok, slow down, that's enough. He said taste her, not devour her. You can wait a little longer," said Ty in a dominant tone, and Miro slowly moved back to his spot, licking his lips with a tall smirk on his face. You were beginning to feel desperate, and you wiggled your ass gently, hoping somebody would touch you once again. What you weren't expecting was the firm smack that came next, and the gasp that left your lips. It was almost immediately followed by a second and a third, and you felt the familiar sting that you loved so much. You tried to turn your head to see who was spanking you, but a particularly hard hit caused you to jolt forward before you could get a good look. After a few more hits, you could tell your ass was bright red, and you could feel everyone in the room staring at you. You probably looked like a mess right now, your hair was wild and what little makeup you had on was likely smudged all over your face by now. You heard Tyler say something quietly, and the next thing you knew somebody was fucking into you. Your arms gave out, the feeling of being full overwhelming after being teased for so long.

"That's it Y/N, you feel so good around me, even better than I'd imagined," said someone from behind you, and you later determined it was Jason. He ran a hand along the still tender skin of your ass before moving to rub your clit. After being teased earlier it didn't take long for you to begin approaching your climax.

"Oh god, please sir, can I please come?" you begged as Jason began moving faster, the end of your sentence turning into a moan. 

"Look at you, begging your boyfriend to let you come while somebody else fucks you, such a good little slut. What do you think Ty, do you think she deserves to come?"

"Sure, why not. You've been a good girl for us Y/N, go ahead and come for Jason," instructed Ty, and that was all it took for you, you came with a shout around Jason. He fucked you through it, fingers digging into your hips as you tightened around him. He pulled out, before guiding you to sit upright. He bit his lip as his eyes roamed your body and he began to stroke himself quickly. You looked up at him through your lashes, admiring the look of concentration on his face, and the light sheen of sweat that had formed on his chest. It wasn't long before he came on your chest, a loud groan leaving his mouth as he rode out his climax. Tyler walked around from where he had been standing behind you, looking at you intently as he did so. He ran a finger through the cum on your chest before bringing it up to your lips. You eagerly took the digit into your mouth before sucking on it gently, savouring the taste of Jason. You heard a gasp from the corner of the room followed by a moan, and you looked over to see Miro now had ribbons of cum covering his abs. He gave you a sheepish look, face turning slightly red.

"Oh Miro, couldn't wait, could you?" said Tyler with a smirk before removing his finger from your mouth.

"Eh he's young, he'll be hard again before he knows it. Now Y/N, why don't you go help him clean up?" offered Ben, and you obeyed, not wanting to disappoint. You got up slowly and walked over to where Miro was sitting. You pressed a light kiss to his forehead, then his cheek, then his chin before moving down to his neck. You sucked a small mark onto his collarbone, grazing your teeth lightly over his skin. You moved lower and you felt Miro run his fingers through your hair, moving it out of the way so he had a better view of what you were doing. You licked broad wet stripes along his abs, cleaning up the mess he had made earlier. He sighed softly, gazing down at you with a look of awe in his eyes. After he was thoroughly cleaned up you mouthed at his v line, leaving an angry red mark that would eventually blossom into a deep purple bruise. You wanted him to remember this for a while, the image of you kneeling in front of him coming to mind when the boys eventually noticed the mark in the locker room and chirped him for it. You moved back uphill body and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before turning to face the rest of the boys.

"Who's next sir?"

"Hey Ben, why don't you go next? Jamie and I have a little something planned," offered Ty, before walking over to mutter something in his ear, presumably giving him instructions, as he soon nodded and mumbled something about understanding. Ben moved to sit on one of the couches before becoming you over, inviting you to sit in his lap. You placed your knees on either side of his thighs before slowly sinking down onto him, both of you sighing. He brought his hands up to grip your waist and he began to help you move up and down slowly. You leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose before placing a more forceful kiss to his lips. You kissed him for a moment until you had to pause and moan when he began moving you faster. You placed your hands on his shoulders and began to take control of the pace, slowing down a bit and focusing on rolling your hips. Ben let his head fall back and let out a shaky sigh, moving his hands to your breasts and squeezing gently. He sucked a mark onto each breast, relishing in the small whimpers you let out. You started moving faster again, whimpers turning to moans, thighs burning with the exertion. Soon Ben grabbed your hips and lifted you off of him slowly.

"Stand up, bend over, hands on the back of the couch." You obeyed, moving to lean over the couch once he had stood up. You gripped the leather of the couch, sticking your ass out slightly. Tyler walked over and grabbed your ass before leaning down to talk to you.

"Having fun yet baby girl? Like being shared, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I love it so much," you said, gripping the couch hard enough to turn your knuckles white when Ty moved to grab your hair and move your head towards his so he could kiss you. You moaned against his mouth when Ben slid into you again. He didn't give you much time to adjust before he picked up the pace, hips moving quickly. Tyler pulled away, looking at you with a hungry look on his face.

"You look so fucking pretty like this, always look beautiful when you're getting fucked. I could watch you like this for hours. Can I take some pictures for later baby?"  
You nodded, unable to form words, only moans. Tyler took his phone out of the pocket of his jeans he was somehow still wearing. He snapped a few photos of you from various angles, enjoying the moans that were now steadily pouring out of your mouth. He slipped to fingers into your mouth but Ben quickly glared at him.

"Let her be as loud as she wants, she's clearly enjoying herself," he said with a smirk, smacking your ass lightly. Tyler slid his fingers deeper into your mouth, causing you to gag lightly before he removed them all together. You could tell Ben was getting close now, his hips beginning to move less rhythmically. 

"Are you gonna be a good girl and let Ben come all over that pretty little ass of yours? Don't you dare come yet, remember you need to ask," whispered Ty, loud enough for only you to hear. You nodded frantically, eager to be marked by Ben as well. It wasn't long before Ben pulled out and you felt him come on your lower back. He groaned, leaning down to place a light kiss on your cheek once he had worked himself through his high. You felt a hand on your shoulder, you once you stood up you were face to face with Ty. He pressed his lips to yours and placed his hands on your shoulders, guiding you forward just far enough so that Jamie could slip behind you and sit on the couch. Once he was situated, Ty pulled away and instructed you to sit on Jamie's lap. You backed up and felt Jamie's hands come up to grip your hips, guiding you as you slowly sat down and eventually sank down onto him. You let out a loud moan, still close to the edge after Ben had had his turn. Jamie's grip on your hips tightened, probably tight enough to bruise. You went to start moving, but Tyler had other plans. He had removed his jeans a while ago, but he finally removed his boxers and you couldn't stop your mouth from watering. Luckily the couches you had were low to the ground and you could ride Jamie and suck off Tyler at the same time. Tyler walked over to you and you opened your mouth immediately, eager to finally please him. You were just taking him into your mouth when you felt Jamie lifting your hips before slowly bringing them back down again. You tried to help him but he seemed content moving you on his own, so you turned your focus back to Ty. You knew how to drive him crazy, so you spent some time focusing on the head. You swirled your tongue around him before licking up the bead of precum that had formed. You started moving further down on him, moaning around him when Jamie moved your hips a little harder. You looked up at Tyler through your lashes before taking him into your mouth all the way. You felt him hit the back of your throat and paused momentarily, but eventually you managed to take all of him. He had his head thrown back and his fingers woven through your hair, and you could tell everyone else was enjoying the view as well. You saw Miro, obviously struggling to keep it together. He had both hands clasped together tightly and he was hard again, clearly eager to finally get a turn with you after what must have felt like forever. You pulled back slightly to moan and whimper as Jamie changed the angle of his hips slightly and began hitting your g spot. Tyler and Jamie must have exchanged some sort of signal, because you felt Tyler backing away and Jamie lifting you off of him slowly. You let out a whimper, suddenly feeling very empty. They switched positions, Jamie standing before you and Tyler moving to sit behind you. You didn't wait for Ty to grab your hips to move back, sitting down carefully. The feeling of him filling you was familiar, and something you always enjoyed no matter what. Jamie moved towards but Tyler must have shaken his head, as he stopped in his tracks.

"Just gimme a minute Jamie. Y/N has been such a good girl for everyone, I think she deserves to come. What do you say baby girl?" asked Ty as he began moving your hips quickly, knowing it wouldn't take much to make you come.

"Please sir!" you practically shouted, your orgasm approaching quickly. Jamie placed a hand on your jaw and turned you to face him.

"Come on, Y/N, be a good girl and come for everyone," he said in his deep voice, and suddenly you were coming, a loud moan making its way out of your mouth. Your hips were twitching as aftershocks ran through your body when you felt Ty come inside you, his fingernails digging into your hips, a groan leaving his mouth followed by something about you feeling so incredible around him. He made no moves to pull out of you right away, so you stayed in his lap as Jamie moved towards you. 

"Open that sweet little mouth of yours for me baby, want you to taste me. Thought about this so often, what you'd look like sucking my cock, what it would feel like to fuck you. You're so hot, it's so unfair that Ty gets you all to himself. We should share you more often, huh?" mumbled Jamie, his voice husky and hand stroking himself quickly. You obeyed, sticking your tongue out, eager to taste him. Jamie soon came, most of it ending up in your mouth, but also on your cheeks and chin. Once he had finished riding out his high you felt him run his finger through the mess he had made on your face before sliding it into your waiting mouth.  You sucked on it eagerly, enjoying the taste of him. 

"Okay baby, it's time for Miro to have a turn. He's been waiting so patiently, make sure you give him a good time," said Ty from behind you as he helped you stand, your legs still a little shaky. You walked over to Miro, swaying your hips gently as you walked. 

"How do you want me Miro?" Before he could answer Tyler spoke up from behind the both of you.

"Slow down there, babe. I'm still in charge here. Miro, she's gonna be on all fours on the floor here and you're gonna fuck her from behind, understood?" Miro simply nodded, running a hand through his hair before pushing you backwards until you both stood we he wanted. You dropped to your hands and knees, and as you waited you could feel Ty's cum begin to drip down your thigh. Miro didn't seem to mind, he simply knelt down behind you, dragging his fingertips over the curve of your ass, where Ben's cum was just beginning to dry. He pushed into you slowly, savouring the feeling. He went to pick up the pace but Tyler didn't approve.

"Go slow for a bit rookie, tease her a bit. Don't give her what she wants just yet." You whimpered at Tyler's words, already hungry for a third orgasm even though you'd had your second not long ago. Miro obeyed, keeping his thrusts shallow and slow, just enjoying the experience. He let out little moans and growls, swearing under his breath on occasion.

"Does that feel good Miro? She's not even sloppy seconds anymore, the little slut has had four people fuck her already and she already wants to come again," Ty said, and you couldn't help the shiver that his words sent down your spine. You felt your face heat up slightly, knowing his words could have such an affect on you.

"Ah fuck, she feels amazing Ty, you're lucky you get to enjoy her all the time."  
  


"Start fucking her harder now, don't be afraid to really go at it, she can take it." Miro followed Ty's instructions, eager to please both of you. His hips began moving quicker and soon you felt him grab your hips and pull them back to meet yours. After a few minutes Ty had further instructions for him.

'Ok, flip her over onto her back now, you gotta watch her as she comes, she makes the hottest face." Miro was reluctant to pull out, not wanting to leave your wet heat, even if it was only for a few seconds. He eventually did, and you rolled over, finally catching a glimpse of his face. He looked absolutely sinful, eyes dark with lust, a light sheen of sweat covering his chest. He spread your thighs and quickly moved to sit between them, entering you once again.  
  


"Rub her clit while you fuck her, you don't get to cum until she does," said Ty, running a hand through his hair, thoroughly enjoying the scene that was unfolding before him. Miro let his hand wander down your body, pausing to lightly pinch one of your nipples, causing you to let out a breathy moan. He continued slowly until he was finally where you wanted him. He used his thumb to rub in time with his thrusts, and this quickly had you arching your back off the floor, desperate for more to push you over the edge. 

"Come on, Y/N, wanted to make you come for so long, please," said Miro in a tone that was just short of begging. You looked to Tyler for permission and he nodded, and all of a sudden you were coming again, back arching as your mouth opened in a silent scream. Miro kept rubbing your clit and slowly rolling his hips, and didn't stop until you began to whimper, the oversensitivity becoming too much to bear. He pulled out and began to stroke himself quickly. You sat up to help him but he shook his head, muttering something about just sitting there and looking pretty. He came on your stomach, one of the few spots unmarked by the other guys. You saw Tyler take another picture of you, looking fucked out and absolutely exhausted. The guys all began to get dressed, and Tyler helped you stand slowly. One by one the guys came over to press gentle kisses to your face, or offer words of praise. Ty picked you up and took you upstairs while the rest of the guys slowly gathered themselves. He took you into the bathroom and placed you in the bathtub, turning on the water before leaving to check on the dogs. Once he returned he turned off the water and washed your hair, massaging your scalp gently. He scrubbed your body delicately, massaging your back and admiring the many marks that had been left on you. He emptied the tub and dried you off, before dressing you in an old pair of his sweatpants and a shirt. He picked you up once again, and you were asleep before he could lay you down in bed. 


End file.
